


Determined to fight

by Nekonia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, alternative universe, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekonia/pseuds/Nekonia
Summary: Frisk is a small human child who falls down to the underground and meets lots of great monsters there. She soon became to be the daughter of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr.She needs to fight to free all the monsters.She needs to use...DETERMINATION( So i decided to make an AU called Magictale... i hope it's not a thing already or i'm going to die T-T )





	Determined to fight

The story began, when a small human child had fallen down in to the underground. She landed on to a comfy bed of golden flowers where Queen of monsters found her. Queen was happy to see someone keeping her company after all these lonely years, so the human decided to stay in the ruins and started to call it home.  
But one day, human left her home. She wanted to see the king of the monsters, but her mom didn’t like the idea. She ran through the snowy forest and came across a sweet little town called Snowdin. There were lots of kind monsters there but she needed to keep going. Then she met two skeletons. Taller skeleton told her that he wanted to become part of the Royal guard and then there was a smaller skeleton, He was funny and made amazing skeleton puns.  
Child waved goodbye for now and went into the waterfall. Quiet waters were flooding slowly down leaving quiet sounds behind. she was so sure that Kings castle wasn’t so far away from here, so she kept walking. Sound of her footsteps echoed from wall to wall. Little echo flowers were whispering quiet stories, they were sweet but same time really sad. Warm feeling started to fill her soul.  
Child walked little bit closer to a waterfall where again golden flowers were blooming and there he was. The King of all the monsters, her father. He turned around and faced this little child. King’s face looked surprised but same time he was really happy, because he knew who this child is.  
Few years later  
Queen of monsters had returned back to her king into the castle and their child came along. When her parents were in the royal scientist laboratory, she liked to play in the garden. One day a talking flower appeared and started talking with her. This continued for many years.  
This child of King and Queen wasn’t normal human. 

She was the holder of most powerful magic there is.

She is Frisk the holder of Determination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Nekonia here! So this is my first fanfic in AO3 and sorry about all the mistakes in the writing, my first language isn't English so I still kinda suck at it.  
> But yeah I wrote this story about 6 months ago but i didn't post it, now i collected all my determination and decided to post it! I hope you will like my content in the future<3 ^^


End file.
